This invention relates to the field of cover assemblies for vehicles having open beds, such as pickup trucks or similar vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of substantially rigid covers for such vehicles, which covers are formed of a plurality of relatively movable segments. Still more particularly, this invention relates to such covers that include means for releasably latching portions thereof in any of a plurality of predetermined positions, covering or exposing portions of the vehicle bed.
Various types of vehicle bed cover assemblies have been known in the past. These have included flexible covers affixed by snaps or other fasteners around the uppermost extremities of the sides of the vehicle bed, rigid covers hingedly attached to the vehicle bed and various types of sliding or telescoping covers. Exemplary of the rigid telescoping cover assemblies of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,565 to Anderson. In this prior art patent a forward segment of the cover assembly is rigidly affixed to the forward portion of the vehicle bed and a rear section is slidably movable between an extended position covering the vehicle bed and a retracted position beneath the fixed segment. While such a prior art device provides several improvements over the soft type of covers or the hinged covers, it has provided substantial inconvenience in blocking access to the forward portion of the vehicle bed. Moreover, conventional telescoping covers having close fits between adjacent cover members can jam and be difficult to open. Other such covers have unduly large gaps between the adjoining members which can admit dirt and debris and cause the cover members to rattle.